Club Room Gossip 92703
by Silver Wind
Summary: Mentions of MomoAn. Rampaging gossip in Seigaku's tennis club room!


**Series** : Tennis no Oujisama   
**Disclaimer** : Oh, please. If it were mine, it'd be a wuxia series. XP   
**Pairing** : mentions of MomoAn. If you see hints of other pairings, my brain probably did it unconsciously. ^^;;   
**Status** : Finished   
**Warning** : **MomoAn**. Yes, I do write for straight pairings too, why do you ask? XP

a Tennis no Oujisama fanfiction:   
**Club Room Gossip #92703**   
by **Silver Wind**   
silverwind at yaoi-front dot org

"Okay, I'm off! See you all on Monday!" Momoshiro Takeshi zipped his sports bag closed, paused to ruffle Echizen Ryouma's hair and dashed to the door.

"Oi, Momo!" Kikumaru Eiji shouted, confused to see the Dunk Smash expert's behavior, "Where are you going?"

Momoshiro stopped, turned to look at his senior and gave Eiji a wide grin, "A date, Eiji-sempai! Bye!" and he exited the club room with full speed, leaving surprised teammates in his dust.

Kikumaru blinked. Echizen snorted, continuing to change his clothes nonchalantly.

"That idiot has a date?" Kaidou Kaoru's incredulous voice said from the corner.

Inui Sadaharu smirked as he finished buttoning his shirt, "Why, Kaidou, are you jealous?"

The tanned boy sputtered for a few moments and finally settled on hissing indignantly at the Data Tennis player.

"I was just wondering who the unlucky girl is, sempai," he growled, refusing to look at his doubles partner.

"A good question," Inui replied thoughtfully, fixing the position of his glasses.

"Tachibana An," Fuji Shuusuke's soft voice commented suddenly, "Although I don't think she'll agree with you on that 'unlucky' part, Kaidou."

Ooishi folded his jersey neatly, giving Fuji an impressed look, "Tachibana's sister? From Fudoumine?"

Eiji tugged his classmate's sleeve excitedly, "Ne, ne, Fuji! How did you find that out nya? Waah!"

The prodigy smiled pleasantly, smoothing his creased uniform sleeve and taking Eiji's hand away from it, "Yes, Ooishi, you're right. And Eiji, I saw them together at the mall last week."

Kawamura Takashi laughed, "Momoshiro has a girlfriend? From Fudoumine, no less!"

"Interesting data," Inui commented, smiling in an eerie way, "I wonder what the Fudoumine's Regulars have to say about it."

A hiss floated from the corner again and Kaidou sneered, "That rhythm idiot probably will cry."

Before anyone else could add comment about Kamio Akira's possible reaction, someone suddenly banged a stack of books against the wooden shelves. The Regulars fell silent and looked at the frowning boy.

Tezuka Kunimitsu picked the books up again and gave all his team members a cool glare, "If you all have time to gossip, how about twenty laps around the courts instead?"

"Tezuka," Fuji said mildly, "Training's over for today."

Ooishi coughed nervously, looking back and forth between the captain and the prodigy, "Maa, at any rate, let's just stop talking about Momo."

"Yeah!" Eiji bounced, oblivious to the crackling tension in the room "Let's just follow them!"

Ryouma sighed, giving a glare similar with Tezuka's to his seniors, "I'm going home now. Eiji-sempai, maybe you **should** do that twenty laps," with those words, the genius stalked off from the room.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" the acrobatic player muttered.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka's cold voice said, "Stop that. Or a hundred laps."

Instantly, Eiji hid behind Ooishi, "Waah! Tezuka's scary!"

The vice-captain rolled his eyes heavenward, "I can't say you don't deserve it, Eiji."

"I'm going too," Kaidou exited the room, still muttering not-so-complimentary things about his fellow second year.

Tezuka shook his head, raising an eyebrow and glaring at Eiji, "Leave Momoshiro alone. There's a thing called privacy, you know."

Kikumaru's shoulders drooped and Fuji chuckled, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

Ooishi smiled, pushing the still remaining Regulars out of the room gently, "Get out, you lot. I want to lock the door."

Tezuka left after a curt nod to the others. Kawamura waved cheerfully with a _'See you, everyone!'_. Inui nodded distractedly, busy with his opened notebook.

Eiji pouted, "Lucky Momo, he escaped this time," he bounced, as he waited for Ooishi to finish locking the club room.

Ooishi shot Kikumaru a reproaching look, but a smile threatening to escape him, "Eiji..."

"But even Tezuka said that! He never did it before!" Eiji continued, sticking his tongue out to his partner.

A chuckle from Fuji made the Golden Pair looked at the prodigy. Ooishi's eyes widened and Eiji let out a very undignified squeak when they saw the evil smile on his face.

"Want to know a secret?" the soft voice said gleefully.

"I'm almost afraid to know," the acrobatic player mumbled, taking a step back from his friend.

Ooishi sweatdropped.

Fuji ignored the reactions, "Why was Tezuka so hard on us?" he began again, blue eyes twinkling slyly, "Because a certain girl from a certain school asked him directly to, quote, _'please control your teammates, Tezuka-san. You can do it, can't you?'_, end quote."

The vice-captain blinked, "An-san?"

"And Tezuka actually said yes?" Kikumaru said in disbelief.

Fuji's evil smile widened, "Because Atobe started to laugh in that annoying way of his when he heard it. So our dear captain agreed just to shut him up."

"An-san said that when Tezuka was with that narcissist?" Eiji's voice went an octave higher.

"Smart move," Ooishi grinned, imagining how the event had happened.

"Isn't it?" Fuji laughed softly, "And Tezuka couldn't yell at her to run laps."

"Poor Momochin!" Kikumaru bounced again, laughing, "Does he know that he ends up with a smart and sneaky girl?"

**FIN**

Notes:   
Yes, a few parts were inspired by a K2 doujinshi, **Signal**. Dedicated to Street Tennis Courts. *grins* And, as I said, if you see hints, it's not intentional. XP

**Finished** : February 20, 2004.


End file.
